the cost of love
by Muggleborn and proud 26
Summary: ITS THE 50TH QUARTER QUELL WATCH AS THE GOLDEN TRIO AND GINNY GO INTO THE GAMES FIST FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

A/N HI EVERYONE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO GO EASY ON ME PLEASE. WARNING MAIN CHARACTER DEATH! THIS IS SET IN THE SUMMER AFTER 4TH YEAR AND THE 50TH QUARTER QUELL SO ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE QUEEN WORK OR THE HUNGER GAMES (UNFORTUNATELY)

PROLOGUE

Harry jumps on Cedrics body and yells "accio cup' as lord voldemort and the death eaters close in on him he fells a whirling and wakes up in a blue bedroom screaming

Chapter 1

Harry's godfather Sirius comes into his room. _**(A/N YAY NO DURSLEYS SORRY DURSLEY LOVERS BUT SIRIUS IS AWESOME)**_

"Are you alright Harry?"

"I'm fine Sirius just a dream, it felt weird and real"

"hmmm maybe you can tell me later its almost time for the reaping"

Harry gets up and starts geting dressed thinking about the reaping and hopes he isnt picked for the goes down and eats breakfast ,bids Sirius goodbye and runs to Ron's. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were his best friends and they were dating each other. Harry was dating Ron's sister Ginny. When he see's her he kisses her.

"Hey Ron"

"Hey mate and get a room"

"Ha ha hilarious Ronald"

"Sorry Gin"

"Hey Harry" says Hermione entering the room

"hey 'mione"

"We should go"

"Gin's right"

They all leave and check in at the reaping and are then seperated by gender and age . Dolores Umbridge comes on to the stage

"Welcome, welcome to the 50th annual Hunger games and 2nd Quarter Quell! This year in honor of the Quell twice as many tributes will enter the arena! 4 tribues two victors this year!Now ladies first"

Umbridge put her hand into the bowl and pulled a single slip

"Hermione Granger!"

Harry feels the blood drain from his face and looks over at Ron who's eyes are bulging and he's shocked as well. hermoine walkes up to the stage trempeling

"perfect now for the next girl"

She picks another slip

"Ginerva Weasley"

Harry feels his heart skip a beat

"oh no oh god not gin"

"whats the world come to Harry"-ron-

" Dont know mate"

Ginny walks up and harry can see she has become pale and 's in a daze as she goes up next to 's still in a daze when Umbridge calls his name...

To be continued

_**A/N OK GUYS THAT'S CHAPTER ONE **_

_**I APPRECIATE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM BUT PLEASE NO FLAMES! THANKS SEE U GUYS NEXT WEEK**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK AND I HAVE CHAPTER 2 SO READ AND REVIEW **_

_**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR HUNGER I DID I WOULDN'T KILL OFF SIRIUS OR PRIM. **_

_**PREVIOUSLY ON THE COST OF LOVE:Ginny walks up the stage and Harry see's that she is pale and close to feels numb and is in a daze as Ginny stands next to Hermione. He's still in a daze when Umbridge calls his name...**_

CHAPTER 2

Harry walks up the stage and Ginny's tears spill forth see's Sirius angry and worried face he looks to were Ron was and see's Ron walking to the stage and its hits him,his 2 best friends and his girlfriend were going into the games and so was he.

They were then lead to justice building and told they have 1 hour to say goodbye. Sirius comes to Harry's room

"Hey Sirius"

"Hey Harry listen to me your going to be fine you can win ok"

"Sirius i'm going into the arena with my best friends not to mention my girlfriend!"

"Remember two victors like every year. You and Ginny can come home''

"I'll try but Ron and Hermione are going in too''

"Just try Harry"

"I will"

"I love you Harry goodbye"

" I love you too Sirius goodbye"

Sirius leaves and the peacekeepers come and escort Harry to the waiting he boards he see's Ginny crying in a armchair

"Ginny? You ok?''

"Stupid question Potter"

"I know but don't cry gin your going to be fine"

"how do you know"

"I'll protect you and your going to come home ok?''

''ok but your coming home with me"

''Hopefully now let's find Ron and hermione i think we will need to Allie with them"

"I agree"

T.B.C...

_**A/N I'M SO SORRY. I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY AND HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO POST BUT I WILL BE HOPEFULLY UPDATING SUNDAYS WEEKLY. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR. SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK!MISCHIEF MANGED!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_**** I'VE KEPT MY PROMISE WEEKLY UPLOADS SO CAN I PLEASE GET SOME REVIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS THOUGH IF YOUR READING THIS IT MEANS YOU'VE READ THE FIRST 2 CHAPTERS AND YOU LIKE THE STORY SO THANKS! NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER:AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR HUNGER GAMES. I'M NOT THAT AWESOME.;) **

** CH.3:ALLIES and SECRET PACTS **

Harry and Ginny look for Ron and Hermione in the vast train for an hour.

"Where is that brother of yours?"

"Oh so when he has a good idea or being an idiot with you he's _your_ best friend but when he's missing or wrong he's _my_ brother."

"Um yea?"

"Grrrr"

"I'm kidding Gin" He kisses her

"You better be Potter"

"Sorry. Did we check the the dining car already?"

"Yes we did I wonder where they are"

"I think I found them Ginny"

"Finally!"

They walk in a room to see Ron and hermione snogging heavyly

"Ron are you trying to scar me and Harry for life"

Ron mubbles somthing that sounds like ''shut up" and a ''go away'' comes from Hermoine

"Mate if you dont pay attention now your going to lose two allies"

Ron's head snapes up.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes remeber the pact"

"Yea"

"Rember what Harry?Ron?" Ginny and Hermione said together. Harry laughes.

"Should we tell them Ron"

"Sure I mean considering they are the reason we made it"

"Made what Ronald"

"Dont call me that 'mione"

Harry takes over before they can argue

"When we where 12 we made an agreement,Ron and I that is,that in the event that one of you two where called and one of us as well we would protect the girls. This year,however, when they annoced the Quater Quell we changed the pact in case we all got called. Ginny and Hermione you guys are coming home we know that"

"And what about you two Harry"

"Simple Gin we aren't coming home"

_**T.B.C...**_

**A/N: YAY CHAPTER THREE DONE!HOW YOU LIKE MY CLIFFY?SORRY I HAD PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU DO U GET A SNEAK PEACK AT MY NEXT FANFIC SO REVIEW!SEE YOU ALL NEXT MANGED!;D**


End file.
